(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a plug with a spark meltdown-proof structure whose main arts and purposes are that: The inserting conductors of the plug are made to angle rotatable and provided with platinum contacts, whereof it is installed with fixed conducting pieces to connect with the power source, whereby the plug can disconnect current between the conductors and conducting pieces first at instant when it is inserted into or released from the socket to avoid the conductors sparks-meltdown effect due to friction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional plug structure is mostly comprised of two fixed conductors which are inserting connected with the socket conductors to reach current connection effect. Whereas the said conventional structure has the following imperfections: At the instant when the conductors are inserted or released from the socket conductors, it is in current-connection status, so sparks may occur due to instant friction contact, and the copper conductors may be meltdown by the high temperature sparks. In other words, the fact that the conventional plugs and sockets may cause sparks not only makes people feel unsafe, but also may damage the conductors.